Spider-Man Film Series: ElectricMayhem's Version
Spider-Man's cinematic history has been somewhat of a complicated one. This is how I'd piece together all of the theatrical Spider-Man films into one coherent film franchise. Hence the title. Also, as such, a lot of these plots will just be slightly edited versions of the actual films' plots (excluding the last one), though as they continue further there will be more and more changes. Films 'Spider-Man (2002)' High-school senior Peter Parker lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and is a school outcast and bully victim. On a school field trip, he visits a genetics laboratory with his friend Harry Osborn and unwitting love interest Gwen Stacy. There, Peter is bitten by a genetically engineered "super spider." Shortly after arriving home, he becomes ill and falls unconscious. Meanwhile, Harry's father, scientist Norman Osborn, owner of Oscorp, is trying to secure an important military weapons contract. He experiments on himself with an unstable performance-enhancing chemical. After absorbing the chemical, he goes insane, kills his assistant, and destroys the laboratory. The next morning, Peter finds that he is no longer near-sighted, and his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds that his body can produce webs from the wrists, and his quickened reflexes let him avoid injury during a confrontation with Flash Thompson. Peter discovers he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces, and a heightened ability to sense danger. Brushing off Ben's advice that "with great power comes great responsibility," Peter considers impressing Gwen with a car. He enters an underground wrestling tournament and wins his first match, but the promoter cheats him out of his prize money. When a thief suddenly raids the promoter's office, Peter allows him to escape in revenge. Moments later, he discovers that Ben has been carjacked and shot, dying in Peter's arms. Overcome with anger and vengeance, Peter corners, subdues and tries to kill the carjacker, but hesitates when he sees it is the thief that he let escape. The thief attempts to flee, but trips and falls out a window to his death instead. Meanwhile, a crazed Norman interrupts a military experiment and, using weaponry from his research, kills several scientists and the military's General Slocum. Upon graduating, Peter begins using his abilities to fight crime, donning a costume and the persona of Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson, a newspaper chief editor, hires Peter as a freelance photographer, since he is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Man. Norman, upon learning Oscorp's board members plan to sell the company, attacks them at the World Unity Fair; though Peter intervenes as Spider-Man, Norman still kills the board members. Jameson quickly dubs the mysterious killer the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin offers Spider-Man a place at his side, but Spider-Man refuses. They fight, and Spider-Man is wounded. At Thanksgiving dinner, May invites Gwen and the Osborns. During the dinner, Norman sees the wound on Peter and realizes he is Spider-Man. Shortly after he leaves, Green Goblin attacks and hospitalizes May. Gwen admits to Peter she is infatuated with Spider-Man, who has rescued her on numerous occasions, and asks Peter whether Spider-Man ever asked about her. Harry, who loves Gwen, arrives and interprets that she has feelings for Peter. Defeated, Harry laments to his father that Peter loves Gwen Stacy, unintentionally revealing Spider-Man's weakness. The Green Goblin kidnaps and holds Gwen hostage alongside the Queensboro Bridge, challenging Spider-Man to another confrontation. He taunts Spider-Man, and drops Gwen. Spider-Man catches Gwen with a web, but her neck snaps, and she dies regardless. Green Goblin is then pelted and heckled by civilians who have sided with Spider-Man. Green Goblin redirects the fight into an abandoned building where they engage in a lengthy and brutal battle. When Spider-Man manages to overpower Green Goblin, Norman reveals himself to halt the fight. He begs for forgiveness, but at the same time programs his glider to impale his foe from behind. Sensing the danger, Spider-Man instinctively dodges, and the glider impales Green Goblin. As he dies, Norman asks Spider-Man not to tell Harry of the Green Goblin's identity. Spider-Man takes Norman's body back to his house. Harry arrives to find Spider-Man standing over his father's body and incorrectly believes him to have murdered his father. At Norman’s funeral, Harry swears vengeance toward Spider-Man, and asserts that Peter is all the family he has left. As Peter leaves the funeral, he looks over to Gwen's grave, and recalls Uncle Ben's words, accepting his new responsibility as Spider-Man. SPIDERMAN YALL.jpg|Spider-Man greengob.jpg|Green Goblin 'Spider-Man 2 (2004)' Peter Parker struggles to balance his crime-fighting duties as Spider-Man with the demands of his normal life. Estranged from best friend Harry Osborn, Peter additionally discovers his Aunt May is facing eviction. Mary Jane Watson, the niece of May's friend Anna May Watson, frequently visits May to help her out, and hits it off with Peter, who develops a crush on her. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, is sponsoring brilliant nuclear scientist Otto Octavius' fusion power project, who befriends Peter and offers him life advice. While handling hazardous materials, Octavius wears a harness of powerful robotic tentacle arms. During a public demonstration, in which Peter and Harry attend, a power spike causes the fusion reactor to destabilize. Octavius refuses to shut down the reactor, which goes critical, killing his wife and fusing the harness to his spine. Spider-Man arrives and shuts down the experiment, destroying it. Because of the incident, Peter gets back to May's house late, disappointing Mary Jane, who believes Peter is irresponsible and doesn't want to take care of his aunt. At a hospital, doctors prepare to surgically remove Octavius's harness, only for the tentacles to suddenly attack the crew. Upon regaining consciousness and seeing the carnage, Octavius escapes and takes refuge at a harbor. Driven mad, Octavius hears the voice of his deceased wife, telling him to finish the experiment, so he robs the bank that Peter and May are coincidentally visiting in order to fund a second experiment. Octavius takes May hostage but she is rescued by Peter as Spider-Man, although Octavius is able to flee with the money. The Daily Bugle subsequently dubs Octavius "Doctor Octopus." Mary Jane becomes engaged to astronaut John Jameson, son of Bugle chief J. Jonah Jameson. Peter suffers an emotional breakdown and temporarily loses his powers. He abandons his Spider-Man identity, returns to his normal life, and tries to reconcile with Mary Jane. A garbageman brings Spider-Man's costume to Jameson, who takes credit for driving Spider-Man into hiding. Peter decides to tell Aunt May the truth behind Uncle Ben's death and how he is responsible. May forgives him, but the rise in New York City crime rate worries Peter. Octavius, requiring the isotope tritium to fuel his reactor, visits Harry to demand it. Harry agrees in exchange for Spider-Man's life. He tells Octavius to seek Peter, who is supposedly good friends with Spider-Man, but requests Octavius not to harm him. Octavius locates Peter, tells him to find Spider-Man, and captures Mary Jane. Motivated now more than ever, Peter's powers return and, just as Jameson admits he was wrong about Spider-Man, he steals back his costume from the Bugle and goes after Octavius. As Spider-Man battles Octavius, they fall onto a rapid transit R train. Octavius sabotages the controls and leaves Spider-Man to save the passengers, which he does at a great physical toll. Fainting from exhaustion, the grateful passengers save him from falling and bring him into the car. Octavius returns for Peter and captures him, despite the efforts of the passengers to protect him. Octavius delivers Spider-Man to Harry. After giving Octavius the tritium, Harry prepares to kill Spider-Man, only to be shocked to find Peter under the mask. Prioritising stopping Octavius over their feud, Peter convinces Harry to direct him to Octavius' lair. Spider-Man arrives at the doctor's waterfront laboratory, attempting to rescue Mary Jane discreetly. Octavius discovers him and they fight once again as the nuclear reaction swells in size. Spider-Man ultimately subdues Octavius, reveals his identity, and persuades Octavius to let go of his dream for the greater good. Octavius finally comes to his senses, and seemingly gives his life to destroy the experiment, though he says to Spider-Man that he still doesn't forgive him before falling into the water below. Mary Jane sees Spider-Man's true identity and feelings, realizing his struggle to help May while protecting the city. Spider-Man returns Mary Jane to John, and leaves. Harry is visited by a vision of his father, pleading for Harry to avenge his death. Refusing to hurt Peter, Harry shatters the mirror, unintentionally revealing a secret room containing the Green Goblin's equipment. On her wedding day, Mary Jane abandons John at the altar and runs to Peter's apartment. After they kiss, they hear police sirens, and Mary Jane encourages him to the rescue. In one final scene, Octavius pulls himself out of the water and onto a buoy, looks out upon New York, and grins. SPIDERMAN YALL.jpg|Spider-Man doc ock.jpg|Doctor Octopus 'Spider-Man 3 (2007)' (A lot of ideas here come from this amazing video, go watch: WhatCulture - How They Should Have Made Spider-Man 3) Late one night, Mary Jane Watson, girlfriend of Peter Parker, is awoken by a loud noise. She gets out of bed and sees a bloody, beaten Spider-Man standing in her doorway. Mary Jane offers him help, and Peter initially refuses, but ends up giving in. Mary Jane cleans him up, and takes him up to the roof, where they look at the stars together. Peter has an engangement ring, and plans on proposing to her, but Mary Jane cuts him off before he can ask the question, telling him that she thinks his life as Spider-Man is going to get him killed. Peter gets frustrated with Mary Jane, and takes off. In an abandoned Oscorp laboratory, Harry Osborn retrieves some of his father's hidden Green Goblin technology, planning to kill Spider-Man once and for all. While there, he also comes across a black liquid being held in a cryogenic tank, labeled "Project Venom." The liquid peaks Harry's interest, but he ends up leaving it. At the home of his Aunt May, Peter finds May with a wealthy gentleman suitor, named Adrian Toomes. As Toomes leaves, Peter talks to May about his Uncle Ben's death, and May tells Peter not to let Ben's memory become a burden on him. The next day, Spider-Man arrives to thwart a bank robbery, only to find the robber in question is an costumed criminal with a suit of mechanical wings, who the Daily Bugle has already dubbed "The Vulture." Spider-Man is once again heavily injured in the battle, cut by Vulture's razor-sharp wings, but he manages to get back the stolen money, though the Vulture escapes. The police tell Spider-Man that they are sick of him acting outside the law, calling him a menace. While on the way home, Peter is attacked by Harry, in his Hobgoblin armor. Peter tries to tell Harry that his father killed himself, but Harry refuses to listen. Toward the end of the fight, they end up crashing into the abandoned Oscorp laboratory, with Peter's costume now completely destroyed. Harry sees the engagement ring, which Peter dropped during the fight, and decides the best way to get back at Peter is to kill Mary Jane. Peter goes into a rage, attacking Harry, but Harry eventually gains the upper hand, throwing Peter into the tank containing Project Venom. As the black liquid grows over Peter's body, he snaps Harry's glider in half, then begins to viciously beat Harry. Harry's butler enters the room, and Peter gets away, not noticing that the liquid has now covered his entire body. Once he returns home, Peter finds that the new suit has healed all of his injuries. Over the next week, Peter, more powerful than ever, goes on a crime-fighting spree in his new black suit, evading the police and taking down more criminals each day. Peter becomes more brutal in the way he deals with criminals, which only makes the public more distrustful of him. He starts making more ego-driven decisions, and quits his job at the Daily Bugle when J. Jonah Jameson refuses to give him a raise. During a dinner with Mary Jane, Aunt May, and Adrian Toomes, Adrian attempts to relate with Peter, who starts acting rude and disrespectful to Adrian, trying to ruin his relationship with Aunt May. Mary Jane pulls Peter aside and tells him he's been acting strange lately. When she asks about Harry, Peter leaves the dinner to go take his anger out on some petty criminals, accidentally dropping the engagement ring, which is picked up by Mary Jane. At the Oscorp laboratory, Harry, in a coma from his fight with Peter, is being kept alive by his butler. The next morning, Mary Jane repeatedly tries to call Peter, but he ignores her voice mails. He hears on a police scanner that the Vulture is robbing a jewlery store, and quickly arrives at the scene of the crime. After a short chase, Peter manages to rip off one of Vulture's wings, causing him to crash into a nearby cemetery. As Peter fights the Vulture, he manages to rip off his helmet, discovering that the Vulture is in fact Adrian Toomes, who was only stealing so he could treat May well. Adrian begs Spider-Man not to kill him, but as Peter steps closer to him, Adrian has a heart attack and dies. The police arrive, thinking Spider-Man murdered the Vulture, and open fire. Peter gets away, and lands on top of a nearby church. He tries to take off the suit, but it won't come off. As he fights the suit, Peter hears conflicting voices in his head: the suit telling him to take charge in life and stand up for himself, and Uncle Ben, reminding him that with great power must also come great responsibility. As the suit begins to take over Peter's mind, he hears the voice of Gwen Stacy, and finally manages to overpower the suit, tearing it off. At the Oscorp laboratory, Harry sees another vision of his father, calling him pathetic for letting Spider-Man defeat him so easily. At the same moment, Peter sneaks back into the laboratory, planning to destroy the black suit. He is caught by Harry, who is barely able to get up and walk on his own. Harry has a gun, and shoots at Peter. Peter jumps out of the way but drops the suit. Harry picks up the black fluid, and ignores Peter's warnings. The suit bonds to Harry, transforming him into a hideous monster. Harry, now incredibly strong thanks to the suit, attacks the injured Peter, nearly killing him. Harry tells Peter that he ruined the Osborn name, so now Harry is going to ruin his name. A white spider symbol appears on Harry's chest as he webs his way into the city. As Harry swings from building to building, he is pursued by a police helicopter, being mistaken for the fugitive Spider-Man. Harry swings behind the helicopter, and pulls it to the ground, crashing into the street below and killing several civilians. J. Jonah Jameson sees the attack unfolding on live television, and refuses to believe that is the real Spider-Man. At Aunt May's house, Mary Jane is talking to her about Peter, and reveals that he is Spider-Man. May tells Mary Jane that she knew this whole time. Suddenly, Harry attacks, kidnapping both of them. He reveals himself as Harry, and tells them that Peter must pay for what he did to his father. Harry takes them back to the Osborn Mansion, and forces Mary Jane to call Peter, who is still recovering at the abandoned lab. Peter realizes it is a trap, but knows he must stop Harry. Peter arrives at the mansion, where Harry stalks him from the shadows. As Peter comes across Norman's old Goblin lair, Harry jumps out and attacks Peter. In the fight, Harry throws one of his father's old Pumpkin Bombs at Peter, who catches it with his web and throws it back at Harry. The explosion damages the suit, forcing Harry to retreat. Peter hears Mary Jane and Aunt May screaming for help on the upper floor of the mansion, and rushes to their rescue. As he frees them from Harry's web, he tells them that the suit brings out the darkness in whoever wears it, and that he has to save Harry. Harry attacks Peter once again, while Mary Jane and May escape. Peter tries telling Harry once more that his father killed himself, to no avail. In the abandoned laboratory, Harry's butler examines Norman Osborn's corpse on a table, and discovers that the wound in his chest matches the blade on his glider. During Harry and Peter's battle, the mansion catches on fire. The flames harm the black suit, and weaken it to the point where Harry is able to think for himself. He sees one last vision of his father, telling him to destroy Peter. Harry looks at the injured Peter, and reflects on their friendship. As the suit regains it's strength and starts to take over Harry's mind again, the butler enters the room, confirming to Harry that Norman died by his own glider. As the suit attempts to destroy Peter, Harry fights against it, and ends up throwing himself into the fire to destroy the suit, telling Peter he's sorry. Peter forgives Harry, and escapes the mansion with the butler as it burns to the ground. At Harry's funeral, Mary Jane asks Peter how he'll continue fighting crime as Spider-Man if his reputation is ruined forever. Peter tells Mary Jane that maybe New York doesn't need Spider-Man anymore. After the funeral, Peter burns his Spider-Man costume, reflecting on his crime-fighting career. At the abandoned Oscorp laboratory, a shadowy figure in a trenchcoat walks through the building, and comes across the tank containing Project Venom. It is empty, but he finds a dossier next to it, which he picks up and flips through. He stuffs the dossier into his trenchcoat, and begins to laugh evilly. SPIDERMAN YALL.jpg|Spider-Man SYMBIOTE SPIDEY MANIP.PNG|Spider-Man (Symbiote) MOVIE HOBGOBLIN.PNG|Hobgoblin MOVIE VENOM.PNG|Venom VULTURE PERCH.jpg|The Vulture 'The Amazing Spider-Man (2010)' A young Peter Parker discovers his father Richard Parker's study has been burgled. Gathering up hidden documents, Peter's parents take him to the home of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, then mysteriously depart. Three years after the events of Spider-Man 3, Peter has retired from his role as New York's costumed defender and teaches at Empire State University, the same college he previously studied at and graduated from. His Aunt May is in the hospital, sick, and one day, while teaching a class, he gets a call from his wife Mary Jane, learning that Aunt May's condition has significantly worsened. Peter goes to the hospital to visit Aunt May, and she tells him that there's something she's kept hidden from him since the day his parents left him with her and Ben. Aunt May gives Peter a dossier from his father, and then dies. Peter reads his father's papers and learns he worked with Peter's old mentor Curt Connors and the late Norman Osborn back when Oscorp was just starting. The three were working on an experimental government suit known as a "symbiote", which Peter recognizes as the black suit that corrupted him and turned Harry Osborn into Venom. After studying Richard's papers, Peter visits the one-armed Connors, who has grown estranged from his wife and son due to his obsession with healing back his arm. Peter reluctantly gives Connors his father's "decay rate algorithm", a key component in the symbiote formula. When Peter asks about his father, Connors tells him that's none of his business, and kicks him out of his home. In his father's dossier, Peter comes across a video file from his father. He uploads the file onto his computer and views the video, which is a video journal from Richard. Richard reveals that they were developing the symbiote originally to help people, but when he found out Osborn wanted to sell it to the military out of his own personal greed, he stole one of the files. The file contained a piece of key information regarding the symbiote formula, and without it, the symbiote would corrupt and slowly kill it's user, feeding off of their body and driving them insane. Meanwhile, Connors, using DNA from a lizard due to it's ability to heal, finally finishes his prototype serum. He tests it out on a lab rat, but finds he used far too much lizard DNA as the rat grows reptilian scales. Connors continues working on the serum, but is late to pick his son Billy up from school. His wife, Martha, tells him that if he keeps putting himself before her and their son, she's going to file for divorce. Curt reveals that he's been trying to heal his arm for Billy, explaining that since he lost it in a car crash years ago, he hasn't been able to play with his son as much as he used to. Martha tells Curt that Billy doesn't care whether or not his father has an arm, he just wants him to be there for him. Martha leaves, and Curt, looking at a picture of him and his son before he lost his arm, decides to continue his work. He finally perfects the serum, when Peter walks in. Curt places the perfected healing serum down next to the imperfect prototype, as Peter apologizes for their earlier argument. Curt tells Peter that he's not the one who should apologize, as Curt's stress from working on the serum made him angry and irrational. As Peter and Curt reconcile with each other, Curt's mutated lab rat escapes from it's cage, and accidentally knocks the perfected serum off the table, without either Curt or Peter noticing. After flipping through his father's dossier once more, he comes across a recurring number randomly inserted into several files. He realizes that it's the address of his parents' old house, and, suiting up in a Spider-Man Halloween costume, breaks in. Flipping through the dossier once more, he finds a boat drawn on the corner of one of the pages. He remembers they had a painting of a boat in their living room, and finds that after his family moved, the house's next owners just threw it in the basement. He takes the painting's frame, and finds a floppy disk hidden inside. Suddenly, the house's owner returns home, and calls the police. Peter takes the floppy disk and escapes on foot. The police arrive and drive after him, so he is forced to web-swing away. The police are baffled. That night, Curt Connors finally decides to test the serum on himself, not realizing that he has grabbed the imperfect one. After passing out, he awakens to find his missing arm has regenerated. Discovering that Martha is on her way to file for divorce, Connors, whose skin is turning green and scaly, goes to intercept her. By the time he gets to the Williamsburg Bridge, Connors has become a violent hybrid of lizard and man, tossing cars, including Martha's, over the side of the bridge. Peter, who just happens to be swinging by in his costume, snatches each falling car with his web-lines. The mutated Connors attacks Peter, and they have a short battle on the bridge, which ends when a police helicopter comes and opens fire on the two. Peter is shot in the arm, and the mutated Connors gets away. Peter returns home, and is found by Mary Jane, who helps to remove the bullet from his shoulder and patches up the wound. Mary Jane is shocked, but Peter tells her that the city needs Spider-Man once more. Peter places the floppy disk in his computer and watches his father's last video journal. Richard reveals that, after he found out the key to the symbiote formula had been stolen, Osborn sent his men after Richard and his family, which is why Richard had to send Peter with his aunt and uncle and why he had to flee the city. Richard tells Peter that he'll find the video when he's ready, and says one last goodbye to Peter, just in case Osborn's men get him, which they did. Knowing his father never gave up fighting for what he felt was right, Peter decides to become Spider-Man once more, creating a new costume. Mary Jane admits to Peter that she missed the costume, and tells him "Go get 'em, tiger." Meanwhile, the Lizard flees into the sewers, where he slowly reverts back into human form. He gets a call from his wife, who tells him about the lizard attack before finally confessing she changed her mind about divorcing him. Curt plans on seeking help from Peter, but, as some sewer workers approach, the monstrous Lizard persona takes over again, and he attacks them in his reptilian form. Peter suspects Curt is the Lizard after finding out he's gone missing, and, as Spider-Man, arrives at J. Jonah Jameson's office at the Daily Bugle. Jameson is shocked to see Spider-Man and threatens to call the police, but after Spider-Man explains his need to defend the city and that a new threat is on the rise, Jameson has a change of heart. Jameson gives Spider-Man all the info his top reporters have gathered on the Lizard, including the discovery of corpses and large monster-like footprints in the sewers. Spider-Man thanks Jameson, and takes off. Crawling through the sewers, Spider-Man finds Curt's lab coat on the ground, and follows some footsteps to the Lizard's secret lair. The Lizard attacks Spider-Man, and the two fall down a large sewer pipe. Spider-Man fights for dear life until they are both shot out into a large pool of sewage. Spider-Man webs up the Lizard, hanging him upside down from the ceiling, and tries to reason with Curt. The Lizard finally speaks, telling Spider-Man that Curt Connors is no more. The Lizard reveals it's intention to transform all of the people in New York into self-healing reptilians like himself, creating what he believes will be a world without suffering, as human bodies are weak and imperfect. The Lizard then breaks free, and tangles Spider-Man up in his own web. The Lizard unmasks him, discovering his true identity as Peter Parker, and escapes. Peter eventually makes it back up to the surface, and returns home to wash off. The next day, Peter is halfheartedly reciting a lecture to his students at ESU, while secretly reading about the latest Lizard sighting, when the monstrous reptile attacks the school in search of him. In the ensuing chaos, Peter manages to sneak away, swinging back into the action in his costume. They fight throughout the campus, with the Lizard eventually gaining the upper hand. The Lizard is about kill Spider-Man, when the police arrive. The Lizard is shot several times, and escapes. The police approach Spider-Man, who quickly springs up and escapes through an open window. Spider-Man is chased by police, and eventually manages to get them off his tail, arriving at the Daily Bugle. He tells J. Jonah Jameson that the Lizard is planning to transform everyone in the city into creatures like him, and that he needs to warn everyone. Jameson tells Spider-Man that just because he's helping him doesn't mean their friends now, and Spider-Man tells Jameson he wouldn't have it any other way. The Lizard claws out the bullets, and his wounds quickly heal. He returns to the Connors' residence, scaring Martha and Billy. Martha realizes the Lizard is Curt when he calls both her and Billy by their names, and she tries to bring the humanity out in the beast. The Lizard momentarily hesitates, before grabbing Martha and Billy with his tail and bringing them down into Connors' personal lab. As Jameson goes on live TV, warning everyone to evacuate the city, Peter goes back to his apartment, receiving a good luck kiss from Mary Jane as she leaves. Peter, reading his father's stolen symbiote file, learns that the key component to the symbiote was a mixture of spider DNA and human blood. Back at the Connors' residence, the Lizard creates a new batch of his formula, and plans on transforming Martha and Billy first, telling them they will become "perfect beings" like him, and that after this, their family will never fall apart. Spider-Man arrives, and briefly battles the Lizard, who electrocutes himself when his tail gets caught in some of Curt's lab equipment. Spider-Man briefly knocks out the Lizard with a kick to the face, and rescues Billy and Martha. Spider-Man uses some of his own blood, one of the Lizard's serums, and Curt's lab equipment to quickly develop an antidote, theorizing that, due to the mixture of spider and human DNA curing the negative effects of the symbiote, it could also cure the negative effects of Curt's serum. As Spider-Man places the mixture into one of Curt's machines to synthesize an antidote, the Lizard awakens, throwing Spider-Man to the side and taking the rest of his serums with him. The police surround the house, but the Lizard fights his way through them with ease. The Lizard throws a police car on top of one of the officers and runs away. Spider-Man manages to lift the car up off of the officer, throwing it to the side. The police change their minds about Spider-Man, and agree to help him. Spider-Man is given a police radio, so he can direct them on what to do with the antidote as he pursues the Lizard. The Lizard returns to his sewer lair, where he has built a device to turn the serum into a vapor form and disperse it out above the city, infecting everyone. The Lizard makes his way to the top of the Daily Bugle building, where he sets up the device and places the serums inside. He loads it up, and the vaporization process begins. Spider-Man arrives, and holds off the Lizard, taking time during the battle to guide the police officers as the antidote nears completion. The officers then race to the scene with the newly synthesized antidote. The process for Lizard's serum is finished, and the cloud is ready to launch. As Lizard approaches the device, Spider-Man brings up his father and Norman Osborn in a last ditch effort to get to Curt. He ridicules Curt for helping the greedy Osborn turn what could have been a great innovation for society into a weapon for the government, and tells him that, because of his father, they never even came close to success. The Lizard tells Spider-Man he's wrong, and as he goes on about how Osborn manipulated Connors into assisting with the symbiote, he slowly transforms back into human form. A police helicopter arrives, bringing the finished antidote to Spider-Man. Spider-Man places the antidote into the Lizard's machine in place of his serum, as Curt once again starts to transform, and aims the machine at the monster, shooting out the antidote cloud and curing Curt Connors once and for all. Curt loses his arm once again as the effects of the serum are reversed, but finally realizes he can live without it. With the city saved, Spider-Man is once again seen as a hero, and even J. Jonah Jameson feels differently about him, though he still disagrees with his vigilante ways. Peter Parker is once again fighting crime on a regular basis while teaching at ESU, Mary Jane decides to follow through with her dream and become an actress, and, now knowing what really happened to his parents, Peter finally has the closure he always lacked. As Spider-Man, Peter arrives at the Connors' house, delivering Martha and Billy Connors a letter from Curt. He tells them that once Curt fully recovers, it won't be long before he can come back home. They thank Spider-Man, who heroically swings off into the city. spidey new costume.jpg|Spider-Man (New suit) HAMMOND SPIDER.png|Spider-Man (Halloween costume) THE LIZARD LAB COAT.jpg|The Lizard 'The Amazing Spider-Man: Enter Electro (2012)' A young boy is being bullied by some kids on a local playground, when Spider-Man himself swoops down and intervenes, causing the bullies to flee. Spider-Man tells the boy that he was bullied too when he was younger, which the kid has a hard time believing. He tells the boy that whenever someone's trying to make him feel bad about himself, just remember that Spider-Man believes in him, and then swings away, saying he's going to be late for work, which further confuses the kid. Elsewhere, Blackie Drago and Aleksei Sytsevich, two enforcers for the crime boss Lonnie "Tombstone" Lincoln, are robbing the lair of Phineas Mason, a high-tech arms dealer known as the Tinkerer (who actually supplied Adrian Toomes with his Vulture suit back in 2007) who has gotten on Tombstone's bad side. They steal tons of money from the Tinkerer, as well as a modified Vulture suit and a large mech suit resembling a rhino. Gunshots draw the attention of the police, who quickly arrive on scene, forcing the two robbers to don the suits and make their getaway, Drago flying off in the Vulture suit and Aleksei stampeding through the streets in the Rhino armor. As Rhino charges through a crowded area full of civilians, Spider-Man comes swinging past. Spider-Man engages in a fight with the dimwitted brute, and manages to save all of the innocent people in his path, but the Rhino still manages to get away from him. The police thank Spider-Man, who is in a rush, and tell him they've got it from here. Peter Parker arrives, albeit a bit late, to the Empire State University graduation ceremony, where his top student, Maxwell Dillon, is giving a speech. Peter takes a seat next to his wife, Mary Jane, and listens as Max says that he never thought he'd make it this far, having been raised in poverty and getting into trouble with the law in his youth. However, his favorite teacher, Professor Parker, inspired him to keep going, even when it seemed impossible, and now he's actually made it. Mary Jane tells Peter that Uncle Ben and Aunt May would be so proud of him. More to be added... 'Spider-Man: Homecoming (2014)' 'Spider-Man: Endgame (2016)' Cast *'Spider-Man' **Tobey Maguire - Peter Parker / Spider-Man **Bryce Dallas Howard - Gwen Stacy **James Franco - Harry Osborn **Willem Dafoe - Norman Osborn / Green Goblin **Rosemary Harris - May Parker **Cliff Robertson - Ben Parker **J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson **Elizabeth Banks - Betty Brant **Bill Nunn - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson **Joe Manganiello - Eugene "Flash" Thompson **Bruce Campbell - Wrestling announcer (Quentin Beck) **Stan Lee - Civilian *'Spider-Man 2' **Tobey Maguire - Peter Parker / Spider-Man **Kirsten Dunst - Mary Jane Watson **James Franco - Harry Osborn **Alfred Molina - Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus **Rosemary Harris - May Parker **Cliff Robertson - Ben Parker **J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson **Elizabeth Banks - Betty Brant **Bill Nunn - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson **Willem Dafoe - Norman Osborn **Donna Murphy - Rosalie Octavius **Judi Dench - Anna May Watson **Rhys Ifans - Curt Connors **Daniel Gillies - John Jameson **Bruce Campbell - Theater usher (Quentin Beck) **Stan Lee - Civilian *'Spider-Man 3' **Tobey Maguire - Peter Parker / Spider-Man **Kirsten Dunst - Mary Jane Watson **James Franco - Harry Osborn / Hobgoblin / Venom **Rosemary Harris - May Parker **Sean Connery - Adrian Toomes / Vulture **Cliff Robertson - Ben Parker **Bryce Dallas Howard - Gwen Stacy **Willem Dafoe - Norman Osborn **J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson **Elizabeth Banks - Betty Brant **Bill Nunn - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson **Rhys Ifans - Curt Connors **Bruce Campbell - Police officer (Quentin Beck) **Stan Lee - Civilian *'The Amazing Spider-Man' **Tobey Maguire - Peter Parker / Spider-Man **Kirsten Dunst - Mary Jane Parker **Rhys Ifans - Curt Connors / The Lizard **Campbell Scott - Richard Parker **Embeth Davidtz - Mary Parker **J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson **Anna Gunn - Martha Connors **Miles Elliot - Billy Connors **Rosemary Harris - May Parker **Elizabeth Banks - Betty Brant **Willem Dafoe - Norman Osborn **Max Charles - Peter Parker (Young) **Bruce Campbell - Owner of Peter Parker's childhood home (Quentin Beck) **Stan Lee - Librarian *'The Amazing Spider-Man: Enter Electro' **Tobey Maguire - Peter Parker / Spider-Man **Kirsten Dunst - Mary Jane Parker **Tyler James Williams - Max Dillon / Electro **Jamie Foxx - Jonathan Dillon **Michael Keaton - Raniero "Blackie" Drago / The Vulture II **Paul Giamatti - Aleksei Sytsevich / The Rhino **Marvin "Krondon" Jones III - Lonnie Lincoln / Tombstone **Steve Buscemi - Phineas Mason / The Tinkerer **Bruce Campbell - Quentin Beck **Caleb McLaughlin - Miles Morales **J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson (Picture only) **Stan Lee - Graduation attendee *'Spider-Man: Homecoming' *'Spider-Man: Endgame' Category:Unfinished Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Films